Field
The present disclosure is generally directed to a computer system having a host computer, a storage subsystem, a network system, and a management computer and, more particularly, to platform provisioning on the computer system.
Related Art
In the field of Information Technology (IT), there has been an increase in the size and complexity of the platform system and the computer system. Moreover, software development methods based on iterative and incremental development (called “Agile Software Development”) has rendered the lifecycle of the application system shorter. As a result, the amount of work of the IT administrator has increased, especially for system deployment.
To reduce the deployment work for the IT administrator, there are some tools which enable template-based provisioning technologies. By using these tools, the IT administrator can deploy the platform or physical infrastructure recursively. In the related art IT system, there are several IT administrators who have a responsibility for specific parts of the system. For example, the Platform Administrator manages platforms such as the Operating System (OS), and the Middleware. The Infrastructure Administrator manages the physical infrastructure such as the server, storage, and network switch.
To deploy the heterogeneous types of platforms on the computer system, the infrastructure administrator may need to know the requirements for the physical infrastructures before the platform administrator deploys the platforms.